dwfafandomcom-20200213-history
The Who Editor
Profile Overview The Who Editor, or Matt, is an FA director, producer, editor, animator, voice/imitation artist and visual effects designer. His channel has been active since 2012, and has published FA's featuring official Doctors, and, in 2014, he introduced his own incarnation of the Doctor, who has featured in cross-over FA's starring the Doctor from UDWF1's channel. In 2017, he began to make a series of reviews on Series 10 and 11, Sarah Jane Adventures and the Christmas specials. Personal Details Matt is a fan of the RTD era of the revival series of Doctor since 2005, though he still likes other eras of the show. As well as Doctor Who, he likes popular channels on YouTube, as he occasionally publishes reactions to other channel's videos. Besides Doctor Who, Matt also enjoys other pop-culture franchises, these listed as "Marvel, DC, Star Wars and film fan" as shown in his earlier years, producing a Spider-Man Action Figure Adventures. Outside Youtube, Matt has done a couple of experiences in film, television and stage. One of them involved working as an animator and supporting artist on Watcher's Productions' web series 'Whovians' (2015-16). The Who Editor announced in his commentary that Series 3 will be his final season of Doctor Who Figure Adventures. The release date is yet to be confirmed. Credited Work Producer * The Rhythm of Life (2014) * Light up the Sky (2014) * The Tower of London (2014) * Only Remembered (2014) * Companion Swap (2014) * Snow (2014) * The Moment of the Doctor (2015) * The Signs of the Doctor (2015) * Mission Dalek Entry (2015) * The New Chapter (2015) * Chasm of the Drift (2015) * The Phantom of the TARDIS (2015) * Digital Deception (2015) * The Bridge to Eternity (2015) * The Day of Kings and Queens (2016) * Into the Multiverse (2016) * The Multiverse Theory (2016) * The Lucky Ticket (2016) * Hall of the Shadow Queen (2017) * A Christmas Attack (2017) * A Christmas Miracle (2017) * The Doctor's Gift (2017) * The Man Who Stayed for Christmas (2017) * Twilight of the Time lord (2017) * Arthur and the Wizard Doctor (2017) * Day of the Cybermen (2018) * To Be Brave (2018) * The Time Lord's Bane (2018) * Great Spirit of Adventure (2019) Writer * DWTODWFA The Years of Trenzalore - The Tree of Fear (2015) Voice Artist * The Rhythm of Life (2014) - Sil * Light up the Sky (2014) - The Tenth Doctor/ Skaldak * The Tower of London (2014) - Eleventh Doctor * Only Remembered (2014) - The War Doctor * Companion Swap (2014) - The Doctor * DWTODWFA The Years of Trenzalore (2015) - Sea Devils/ Anderson * The Moment of the Doctor (2015) - The Doctor * UDWF1 Faded/ Inquisition (2015) - The Interface * UDWF1 The Time Station (2015) - The Skorvax Blitzer/ Captain * Mission Dalek Entry (2015) - Twelfth Doctor/ Clara * The New Chapter (2015) - The Doctor/ Keith/ Galakali * Chasm of the Drift (2015) - The Doctor/ Ozzie/ Blythe/ Zennon * Phantom of the TARDIS (2015) - The Doctor/ TVI/ Sarah Jane * Digital Deception (2015) - The Doctor/ Keith * The Bridge to Eternity (2015) - The Doctor/ Vastra/ Jenny * Days of Kings and Queens (2016) - The Eleventh Doctor/ Sea Devil * UDWF1 Phase Two - Shadowcast (2016) - Newsreaders * The Multiverse Theory (2016) - The Doctor * Rebel Whovian - The Reject Stock (2016) - Valdox * Cyberleader1010 - Season's Greetings (2016) - Marrune Tycerbn * The Lucky Ticket (2016) - The Doctor/ Nadine * UDWF1 - The Smuggler: A Star Wars Story (2017) - Emperor Palpatine * Hall of the Shadow Queen (2017) - Judoon Captain * UDWF1 - The Multiform Trap (2017) - The Multiform * Type40FA - Call for a Physician (2017) - The Master * A Christmas Attack (2017) - Sontaran * Twilight of the Time Lord (2017) - The Doctor/ Kate/ Osgood/ Keith * Arthur and the Wizard Doctor (2017) - The Doctor/ Guinevere * The Man Who Stayed for Christmas (2017) - The Doctor/ Root * UDWF1 - A Matter of Time (2018) - The Doctor * Day of the Cybermen (2018) - The Doctor * To Be Brave (2018) - The Doctor * The Time Lord's Bane (2018) - The Doctor/ Kate * Great Spirit of Adventure (2019) - The Doctor/ The Hive * Type40FA - The Time Assassin (2019) - The Master External Links * YouTube * Twitter